Super Mario Bros: The Water Kingdom in Shadows
by DarkBonesHT
Summary: The water from various places in the Game World has disappeared causing them to become dried-up lands. The Dark Lord wanted to eliminate the Water Kingdom, the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Gensokyo, and the world of Pokémon to turn it to his own land of darkness. The Super Mario Bros, Link, Fox McCloud and many other recognizable icons of gaming will join forces against this villain.


"No one on this planet can figure out what this means, has the water from the Mushroom Kingdom gone for good? The princess is upset, but I'll just need to find a way…"

Mario leaned back, still remained sitting in front of his mailbox SP on the steps of his house, looking directly at the screen.

He knew this problem couldn't be fixed. All the water in the Mushroom Kingdom have been dried up for a week now, Bowser seems to have the same problem with his lava. Was it time to move away and leave the people he had been fighting for all these years?

"No" Mario said out loud.

"You said something bro?" Luigi comes out from the bedroom of their house, holding a bowl of spaghetti.

Mario sighed heavily, "Oh Luigi, I don't know what to do at this point!"

Luigi puts the bowl of spaghetti down.

"Mario" Luigi said calmly, putting his hands on Mario's shoulders.

"You worry… way too much! Almost as annoying as that little girl in the red dress when we visited Remilia the other day."

Luigi picked up his bowl of spaghetti, "Until then" Luigi said as he started heading inside, "I have nothing to do with it!"

Mario glares at Luigi as he walked back inside.

"Maybe I am worrying about this too much" Mario sighed as he closed his Mailbox SP.

Mario approached his house then proceeded to open the door. Once he opened it, Glaceon ran out in front of him with his tongue out. Glaceon sat in front of Mario and stared at him.

"Hey there little guy!" Mario said as he kneed down to rub his hand on his Pokémon's head.

"Yoshi giving you a bad time again?" Mario asked as he picked Glaceon up and carried him inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the nasty land known as World 8, Bowser's Castle sits on the top of rocky mountains, the area is dark due to the lava level being incredibly low.

Inside the Castle, Bowser bashes through the kitchen door, stomping his huge feet against the stoned floor.

"WHERE'S MY STEAK!?" Bowser roared as Koopa guards ran inside holding his soup.

"This is soup! You bone brains! I wanted steak! GET IT RIGHT!" Bowser screamed as Koopa guards ran out.

Kamek, moaning and holding an ice pack to his head, walked in and up to Bowser who was sitting at his "Kingly" chair.

"Your stubbornness, could you yell any louder?" Kamek asked.

"If you want me to! I can yell at the top of my lungs!" Bowser laughed. "Now tell me what possible solutions do you have about the lava!"

"Not much, unfortunately" Kamek replied as he pulled out his computer. "It turns out that whole Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Gensokyo, Corneria, and sights all over land of Pokémon!"

Bowser jumped from his seat knocking over his water. Bowser turned to look at Kamek.

"Kamek!" Bowser yelled as he was pointing at him, "Get Metal Mario and the best Hammer Bro you can find! We're going to town to pay the princess a little visit".

Bowser stormed off to get his Koopa Clown Car, which was just next to the front door, then proceeded to jump inside.

"Dad! Can I come?" Bowser Jr asked as he approached his father riding inside the Koopa Clown Car.

"No Jr, this is adult business, I need you to stay here." Bowser replied.

"COME ON DAD..." Bowser Jr moans.

"I don't want you to get hurt, you never know when that Cheating Mario will bring that overpowered Scarlet Devil again!"

Bowser Jr put his hands on his hips. "Scarlet Devil? Your making this up so I don't have to go!" Bowser Jr whined.

Bowser flew to the side to let Metal Mario and Kamek opened the front door. After the door was opened, Bowser flew back to his son.

"You know... that Remilia Scarlet girl! The one who can shoot all these lasers and bullets and..."

"King Bowser, the troops are ready to head out!" Metal Mario stated as he interrupted Bowser's "description".

"Ack! Never mind, just stay here!" Bowser yelled as he flew off.

Metal Mario looked at Kamek as they walked out, "I have a bad feeling about this" Metal Mario said.

"I don't sense anything" Kamek replied.

* * *

"Well Mario, the more I-a wait to go to the castle, the lazier I get to it. I'll go now" Luigi stated.

"Go ahead" Mario replied as he leaned back on his chair at the table, "I gotta stay".

Luigi was confused, I thought he wanted this problem solved.

"The reason why I'm staying" Mario went on, "because Link and Fox set me up on a blind date".

"Wait... what's wrong with the princess?" Luigi questioned.

Mario got up from his seat and stared at Luigi.

"You know what she-a did to me, don't-a pretend you don't know" Mario said.

Luigi proceeded to the door. Walking pass Yoshi who was ready to go.

"Ok big bro, I'll be-a back!" Luigi said as he walked out with Yoshi.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi shouted with joy as he followed the younger sibling down the steps.

Luigi jumpedItalic (Ctrl+I) inside the warp pipe into Toad Town to begin walking towards the castle.

* * *

_I wonder what is waiting for Luigi at the castle... and what is the surprise Link and Fox has for Mario. Wait, I'm typing this... Meh heh heh_


End file.
